A memory device having a three dimensional configuration is provided. In the memory device, a memory hole is formed in a stacked body on which a plurality of electrode layers functioning as a control gate in a memory cell is stacked intermediated by insulating layers, and a silicon body that becomes a channel on the sidewall of the memory hole intermediated by a charge storage film is provided.
As the number of stacks of the stacked body increases in the memory device, the number of interconnects connecting to a stacked body also increase. As a result, this configuration may lead to expansion of the memory device.